Flashlights, in general, have consisted of two types, high-powered, multiple battery units or compact low illumination units.
The high-powered flashlights, for maximum illumination, normally utilize an enlarged substantially elongate housing for the accomodation of multiple batteries aligned inward of a leading bulb with a substantial reflector positioned thereabout. The compact units or flashlights, provided normally with miniaturized tubular housings or housings of a box-like or cubic configuration, achieve compactness by various means, including smaller or fewer batteries, reduced bulb size, elimination of the reflector, etc. In an atempt to obtain maximum illumination, modifications of basic components have been proposed, note for example the specifically configured batteries in U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,381, issued to R. G. Coffey on Mar. 24, 1959. Also, in an effort to accommodate larger bulbs and reflectors, specific provision has been made to project these components beyond an otherwise planar face of the flashlight, note for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,432,348, issued to Lyhne on Oct. 17, 1922.
There has been little previous success in providing a high-powered compact flashlight utilizing the basic components of a "full size" flashlight in a practical manner.